More Than Secret
by purikazu
Summary: Ketika harus di rawat di Rumah Sakit Hogwarts karena sebuah kecelakaan konyol, Harry memiliki sebuah aktivitas rahasia. Dan ia tidak berniat untuk memberitahukannya pada siapa pun./A late birthday gift for KazukiNatsu/DraRy inside./Happy reading, everyone...


Lorong rumah sakit Hogwarts begitu lengang setelah waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Nyaris seluruh aktivitas padam selepas jam kunjungan berakhir. Tak ada seorang pun yang melintas. Para suster jaga yang mendapat _shift_ malam juga telah berada di ruangan perawat. Ada yang memilih televisi sebagai solusi, ada yang mengobrol dengan sesama perawat lain, ada juga yang sibuk menyiapkan berkas status pasien. Yang penting ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan demi mengusir kantuk hingga pagi nanti.

Rumah sakit Hogwarts dibangun dibawah pengawasan yayasan yang sama dengan Universitas Hogwarts, sebuah universitas ternama di London. Oleh karena itu, terdapat empat bangsal rumah sakit yang diberi nama sesuai nama asrama di universitas, yaitu : Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff serta Ravenclaw. Dan di salah satu ranjang bangsal Gryffindor-lah saat ini seorang pasien gagal mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam naungan mimpi seperti pasien lain.

Harry Potter, namanya. Seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun, murid tahun kedua sebuah sekolah menengah atas di daerah Little Whinging. Pemuda berkacamata itu di rawat karena cidera kaki setelah jatuh dari atas pohon di belakang rumah sahabatnya, Ron Weasley. Alasannya singkat. Harry berniat menyelamatkan kucing Hermione Granger, sahabatnya juga, yang entah bagaimana bisa berujung di dahan tertinggi pohon apel kesayangan Ron. Selagi Hermione dan Ron berdebat mengenai siapa yang mesti bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Crookshank, Harry memilih bertindak sendiri. Dia nekat memanjat pohon setinggi lebih dari lima meter itu. Sialnya, ketika Chrookshank sudah aman dalam pelukan, kucing berbulu putih itu tak sengaja mencakar lengan Harry. Spontan, Harry pun melepaskan pegangannya pada dahan pohon. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah penyebab dari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Harry menghela napas panjang. Seharian ini tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan. Segala aktivitasnya dipantau ketat. Jika bukan oleh dokter yang menanganinya, pasti oleh Hermione. Sahabatnya itu melarang Harry beranjak sedikit pun dari ranjang, tak pernah bosan mewanti-wanti agar Harry tidak pergi kemana pun.

Harry tahu bahwa Hermione merasa bersalah. Dan ia juga tahu, meski Harry tidak pernah menyalahkannya, gadis berambut coklat gelap itu tetap akan mencurahkan ratusan perhatian. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Harry tak bisa menolak. Sepanjang waktu, selama masih berada dalam jaangkauan mata Hermione, Harry akan jadi anak penurut. Tetap berdiam di tempat tidur meskipun punggungnya gatal lantaran terlalu lama berbaring. Baginya, yang penting Hermione senang dan berhenti khawatir. Lagipula, semua kondisi itu hanya berlaku saat sahabatnya datang berkunjung. Lain cerita jika suasana sudah sepi dan tidak ada yang mengawasi.

Oh, _hell_. Harry punya kegiatan yang lebih menarik daripada hanya jadi penghuni bangsal Gryffindor.

Dengan sepasang tongkat penyangga, Harry melangkah tertatih menuju pintu. Ia punya sebuah aktivitas rahasia. Dan Harry tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan hal itu pada siapa pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Cover image** **© The right owner**

 **Warning : Slash/Boy x Boy/AU/Draco-Harry/DLDR**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for my dearest Kazuki Natsu as a late birthday present**

 **"Fiksi ini pure imajinasi. Kesamaan dalam berbagai aspek di dalamnya bukanlah kesengajaan."**

 **.**

 **.**

" **More Than Secret"**

 **By**

 **Purikazu a.k.a Relya Schiffer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau aku berhasil masuk Hogwarts, aku pasti jadi mahasiswa paling keren dari seluruh angkatan. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Pirang. Kau yakin itu bukan sekedar obsesimu saja?"

"Diam, Kacamata! Tingkat intelegensiku jauh di atasmu. Aku telah memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi mahasiswa Hogwarts."

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingat berapa banyak anak dari ratu Inggris pertama?"

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan jumlah anak?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menjawab."

"Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal! Kau arogan!"

"Sepertinya kau harus ikut tes kepribadian, supaya bisa membedakan siapa di antara kita yang arogan, Pirang."

"Kacamata sialan!"

Harry akan menerima kalau dianggap gila lantaran tidak tersinggung sedikitpun atas umpatan keki yang baru saja ditujukan padanya. Hanya satu yang terlintas di pikiran Harry sekarang. Dan itu bukanlah rasa marah atau kesal, melainkan terhibur. Mengingat semua kosa kata kasar yang pernah diucapkan sosok itu justru menyebabkan tawa kecil lahir dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Oke, mungkin Harry harus mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sudah gila.

"Kalau kau mau cepat keluar dari tempat membosankan ini, berhentilah keluyuran. Itu bisa memperlambat proses penyembuhanmu."

Hey, apakah kalimat itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai inisiatif perdamaian? Cepat sekali. Biasanya butuh lebih dari sepuluh menit sampai pertengkaran rutin mereka selesai.

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu. Aku sangat menghargainya."

Sosok pirang tembus pandang, yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berkacamata, mencermati balutan perban di kaki kiri Harry. Seringai khas tetap menghias wajah kaukasoid miliknya meskipun mereka telah berada di zona damai.

"Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?"

"Dr. Snape bilang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan kakiku," jawab Harry. "Tapi ibuku ingin aku menginap di sini sampai benar-benar pulih."

"Oh, begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sepasang iris abu menerima tatapan lekat dari kelereng hijau. "Mau sampai kapan kau tetap berada di sini."

"Selamanya juga tidak apa-apa."

Jawaban getir dari Si Pirang menyisakan pahit di pangkal lidah. Dan Harry sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Kau menjawab seolah sudah tak ada pilihan lain."

Tawa keras menggores kesunyian malam. Namun eksistensi pemiliknya yang kasat mata membuat suara itu tak pernah terdengar oleh siapa-siapa. Kecuali oleh pemuda berkemampuan unik di sebelahnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kacamata!" Kilat di sepasang bola pengisi rongga bernaung helaian blonde sarat tuduhan dan rasa pesimis yang kental. "Raga saja tak ada. Lalu bagaimana mungkin makhluk sepertiku berhak untuk memilih, eh?"

Terselip rasa sakit yang menghujam kerap kali nada serupa diucapkan. Kontradiksi pahit atas obsesi tinggi yang terhenti oleh keterbatasan.

.

.

.

Semua berawal di hari kedua Harry resmi berstatus pasien Hogwarts. Malam itu ia baru memulai hobinya menyelinap lantaran tak sanggup menahan bosan. Entah apa yang membawa kakinya sanggup menerobos kesunyian lorong rumah sakit. Mungkin sifat nekatlah yang membuat Harry menganggap kegiatan uji nyali ini sebagai bagian dari pengalaman. Yah, pengalaman bertemu dengan makhluk dunia lain, contohnya.

Berteman sepasang kruk untuk mengurangi beban kaki yang cidera, Harry tiba di koridor bangsal Slytherin. Tepat di depan ruang I.C.U, ia melihat seorang pemuda sebayanya berkeliaran. Aura dingin yang berbeda menyadarkan Harry bahwa sosok pirang itu bukan manusia. Pada dasarnya Harry memang pemberani. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah akrab dengan hal-hal berbau mistis sejak kecil karena mewarisi _sixth sense_ dari ibunya. Jadi, ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

Terhitung sejak saat itu, mereka mulai sering bertemu. Si sosok pirang kerap kali datang. Perangainya tidak terlalu baik. Dia berharga diri tinggi, suka mengejek dan memancing emosi. Tak sekali dua kali kesabaran Harry diuji dengan ketajaman lidahnya. Namun, di hari ketiga semua berubah. Melalui pertengkaran kecil, akhirnya Harry tahu mengapa sosok itu tak berhenti mengikutinya.

.

.

.

" _Potong saja kakimu, Potter. Percuma juga dirawat. Orang sepertimu tidak butuh kaki. Merangkak dengan tangan saja sudah cukup, kan? Hahahaha."_

 _Gemeratuk rahang menggambarkan betapa Harry berusaha mati-matian menahan emosi yang hampir meledak. Siang tadi Hermione baru saja mengabarkan bahwa posisinya dalam pertandingan basket dua hari lagi telah digantikan oleh Cedric Digory, seniornya. Harry tentu saja tidak menyalahkan siapa pun atas hal itu. Ia hanya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja Harry lebih berhati-hati, tentu kecelakaan konyol yang mengharuskan ia berbaring di ranjang tidak akan terjadi._

" _Kenapa kau diam, Potter? Sependapat denganku, eh? Kalau begitu besok akan kurasuki tubuh Dr. Snape, lalu kubuat dia memotong kakimu. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Potter."_

 _Dan di antara banyaknya waktu, kenapa Si Hantu Pirang justru muncul sekarang? Harry merasa sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan kosongnya. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri._

" _Pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku!" Harry berkata pelan. Lebih terdengar seperti geraman karena rahangnya berusaha ia katupkan._

 _Si Pirang tertawa. Ia berpindah dan mulai mengitari ranjang sambil terus berceloteh tanpa rasa bersalah._

" _Temanmu Si Keriting itu bilang kau tidak akan ikut bertanding, kan? Hahaha. Miris sekali. Alasanmu tersingkir sungguh tidak elit. Jatuh dari pohon karena dicakar kucing? Menjijikan, bukan? Harusnya kau bunuh saja kucing sialan itu sekalian."_

 _Kepala Harry mendidih. Belum cukup dengan meledeknya, hantu tak tahu diri ini juga mengejek Hermione. Memangnya tahu apa dia tentang makhluk hidup? Dia kan sudah mati!_

" _Sudahlah, Potter. Kau itu—"_

" _Diam kau, Hantu!" sentak Harry dingin. Ditatapnya Si Pirang setajam mungkin. Berharap sosok itu lenyap saat ini juga._

 _Bukannya takut, Si Pirang justru kian menjadi._

" _Oh, lihat, betapa jeniusnya aku! Kemarahanmu adalah bukti kalau kata-kataku benar. Kau memang orang tidak beguna, Tuan Harry Potter. Lebih baik mati saja kau!"_

 _Habis sudah. Kesabaran Harry telah mencapai batas. Diraihnya buka tebal pemberian Ron dan dilemparnya sekuat tenaga. Lemparan itu memang hanya menembus tubuh transparan Si Pirang, namun cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut dan menutup mulut._

" _Kau berisik!" desis Harry, sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan kemarahan. "Yang tak berguna itu adalah kau! Rendah sekali kau mengejek orang lain hanya karena kau sudah tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari manusia. Aku tahu kau kesepian. Aku tahu kau iri karena kehidupanmu sudah berhenti. Tapi bukan begitu cara yang tepat melampiaskan kekesalanmu!"_

" _Cih, apanya yang mengerti? Mengaku saja kalau kau putus asa dengan kondisimu!"_

" _Aku memang putus asa! Dan itu tak ada urusannya denganmu!"_

" _Hoo, bagus! Itu memberimu lebih dari cukup alasan buat bunuh diri, kan? Manusia yang putus asa tak ada bedanya dengan mati! Benar! Mati saja kau, sialan!"_

" _Diam!"_

 _Bentakan keras meluapkan energi dalam diri Harry hingga Si Pirang terusir secara paksa. Harry berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ada tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Harry memaki dalam hati._

 _Sial, interaksi dengan Si Pirang telah menimbulkan gangguan bagi penghuni bangsal lain. Terlebih mereka telah memergokinya bicara sendiri. Oh, bisa dipastikan, mulai sekarang Harry pasti akan dicap sebagai orang aneh._

 _Sebelum sempat ditanya macam-macam, Harry memilih untuk pergi. Kemana saja yang penting terhindar dari tatapan miring penghuni bangsal. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Biasanya, Harry selalu mampu meladeni segala tingkah makhluk astral dan tak ambil pusing dengan ocehan mereka. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia lepas kendali._

' _Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?'_

 _Sumpah demi apapun, Harry ingin meratapi nasib buruknya hari ini. Terlebih ketika kakinya justru membawanya ke ruang terbuka—halaman belakang rumah sakit—di mana individu yang paling ingin dijauhinya justru berada._

' _Tuhan, apa salahku?' Harry meratap dalam hati. Ingin rasa ia memutar arah, namun setitik egoisme di dalam dirinya menolak untuk kalah. Lagipula, bukan Harry yang memulai pertengkaran. Sosok pirang itu yang datang seenaknya lalu mengoceh sembarangan._

 _Harry mendesah berat. Sejak kapan ia menjadi orang yang suka menuduh? Perselisihan tidak akan selesai dengan meributkan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah._

 _Akhirnya, Harry memutuskan untuk terus melangkah. Ia melewati hamparan permadani rumput menuju kursi besi kosong, tepat di bawah sebatang pohon akasia besar. Hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter dari Si Pirang. Cukup dekat bagi mata minus Harry untuk mengamati gerak-geriknya._

 _Sosok itu berdiri dengan kepala yang menengadah ke atas, menatap lekat hamparan langit malam. Ia terlihat tenang, berkebalikan dengan riak ekspresi tak terjemahkan di wajahnya._

 _Harry tertegun. Kenapa dengan sosok ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum dia mati? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu menyesal? Apakah dia masih memiliki keinginan yang belum tersampaikan? Kalau memang dia benar-benar ingin ditolong, kenapa sikapnya harus begitu buruk?_

 _Seolah mendengar seluruh pertanyaan yang bergaung silih berganti di kepala Harry, sosok pirang itu bersuara._

" _Mungkin kau benar, Potter, golongan hantu sepertiku bukan lagi bagian dari manusia sepertimu. Tapi, derajat kami tidak lebih rendah daripada kalian." Getaran saat Si Pirang berbicara menghadirkan rasa tidak nyaman. Nada rendah dalam suaranya begitu menghakimi dengan segala tuduhan yang ada. "Kau masih hidup. Masih terbuka peluang bagimu untuk memperbaiki banyak hal. Untuk meraih apa yang kau inginkan. Semua yang mungkin terjadi pada kalian, Manusia, hanyalah sekedar mimpi bagi kami. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya."_

 _Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Harry merasa disesaki oleh perih. Ia baru mengerti bahwa dibalik ejekan tajam Si Pirang tersembunyi keinginan yang begitu kuat. Juga cemburu buta pada kenyataan bahwa kehidupan telah memutus hubungan dengannya melalui kematian._

 _Dan Harry menyesal karena terlambat menyadarinya._

.

.

.

Harry ingat, ibunya pernah berkata bahwa mahkluk sejenis Si Pirang sama seperti orang yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Bagi mereka, orang-orang seperti Harry ibarat cahaya terang yang sangat menarik perhatian. Itulah alasan utama mereka mendekat dan berusaha membangun interaksi. Tentu dengan harapan secepatnya dapat menemukan jalan pulang.

Sejak pertengkaran tempo hari, pertemuan antara Harry dan Si Pirang menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Tidak lagi terbatas di malam hari, tetapi juga di pagi dan siang hari. Tentu keberadaan Si Pirang lebih jelas kentara ketika malam. Namun tetap saja, Harry bisa merasakan kehadirannnya kapan saja.

Lambat laun sapaan kaku mereka terus berlanjut hingga mengurai cerita. Bahkan perselisihan kecil dan adu mulut ringan telah menjadi bumbu penyedap hubungan di antara mereka. Entahlah, motif kedekatan mereka masih samar. Yang jelas Harry sangat ingin membantu Si Pirang. Ia bertekad memandu teman barunya menuju tempat peristirahatan yang sempurna.

 **~###~**

"Hei, boleh kutahu satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mati?"

Bulan sabit bersinar terang di langit. Malam ini tepat seminggu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Harry masih berusaha menggali informasi. Ia masih mencari sebuah petunjuk. Tepatnya, ia ingin tahu hasrat terdalam yang merantai Si Pirang di dunia nyata.

" _Over dose_."

Banyak makhluk astral yang sulit jujur ketika diinterogasi. Dan Harry bersyukur Si Pirang tidak demikian.

"Kau pecandu?"

"Enak saja! Aku bukan pecandu narkoba!"

"Lalu?"

"Obat tidur."

' _Eh? Obat tidur?'_

"Kau punya masalah dengan tidurmu? Insomnia? Kenapa?"

Si Pirang menyeringai sinis. "Bagaimana mungkin orang bisa tidur nyenyak kalau kepalanya serasa ingin meledak, eh?"

' _Dia tertekan.'_

"Boleh kutahu kenapa?"

Butuh sekian menit bagi Harry untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dan ia rela menunggu sampai Si Pirang bersedia untuk berbagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Sesuai perkiraan Harry, sosok satu ini pasti curiga.

"Aku ingin membantumu. Itu pun kalau kau mau dibantu."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak akan mendapat keuntungan, tahu."

"Bukan keuntungan yang kucari ketika aku memutuskan untuk membantu seorang teman."

Iris hijau dan kelabu beradu, berusaha menyingkap misteri dibalik sorotan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Sunyi kembali meraja. Desau angin menjadi satu-satunya suara. Sekian lama tenggelam dalam drama adu tatapan, Si Pirang mengalah dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Sikapnya yang tampak melunak membuat Harry optimis. Ia yakin sosok transparan ini akan memberinya informasi yang dibutuhkan. Dalam hati, Harry mulai menghitung mundur.

 _Lima..._

Si Pirang masih membisu.

 _Empat..._

Jemari Harry mengepal kuat.

 _Tiga..._

Masih tak ada jawaban.

 _Dua..._

Harry mulai gusar.

 _Sa—_

"Ayahku..."

' _Finally'._

"Ayahku ingin aku menjadi mahasiswa manajemen bisnis di Hogwarts tahun depan. Sementara minatku sendiri cenderung pada kedokteran. Sejak kecil aku selalu menuruti semua keinginannya. Apapun itu. Hanya ini permintaanku, sedikit saja kebebasan untuk menentukan masa depan. Berkali-kali aku mencoba berdiskusi. Tapi, ayahku tetap tak mau mengerti."

Di tengah rasa lega lantaran Si Pirang mau terbuka, tersisip simpati yang dalam di sudut hati Harry. Ia sangat bersyukur orang tuanya tidak pernah memaksakan apapun kepadanya.

"Dan sebagai bentuk protes kau menempuh cara ini? Menghabisi hidupmu?"

"Begitulah," Si Pirang tertawa miris, "Tadinya aku hanya ingin sedikit menegur ayahku. Beberapa pil obat tidur dosis keras kurasa cukup. Ternyata aku kebablasan dan justru membuat ibuku menangis..."

Sikap pongah yang kerap kali menguar hilang total. Menyisakan seorang remaja rapuh, bertarung melawan rasa putus asa atas kegagalan membuktikan diri.

"Kau tak perlu mengasihaniku, Kacamata." Sorotan sendu yang sempat muncul berubah secepat detik berganti. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari orang pincang sepertimu." Sepasang mata abu kembali berpendar nakal dengan seringai khas di atas bibir pemiliknya.

Harry tak ingin menanggapi ejekan itu. Saat ini, ia sangat menghargai kejujuran Si Pirang. Dan ia yakin, sosok ini bukanlah sosok yang salah untuk dijadikan teman.

"Panggil saja aku Harry."

Si Pirang memandang curiga penuh keraguan. Tapi kesungguhan dalam zamrud yang tak gentar menatap balik membuat bongkahan es dalam warna kelabu perlahan mulai mencair.

Bibir tipis itu bergerak kaku. Mengucap sebuah nama.

"Aku... Lucius."

.

.

.

Dalam dunia astral, setiap makhluk memiliki energi masing-masing, seperti halnya manusia. Dan sebagai hantu, Lucius tergolong lemah. Harry sering memergokinya diintimidasi oleh 'penghuni' rumah sakit lain. Meski tidak seekstrim kekerasan di kalangan manusia, namun hantu-hantu yang lebih kuat dari Lucius sering bertindak semena-mena. Tak jarang Harry harus menghabiskan stamina demi mengusir mereka.

Seperti sekarang.

Harry masih ingat benar kondisi lorong menuju bangsal Ravenclaw ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Lantai berteraso putih yang melapisi koridor begitu bersih. Sampai Harry bisa melihat jelas pantulan bayangannya di bawah kaki. Paling tidak sampai perhatian Harry beralih ke satu sudut, di mana ia mendapati Lucius sedang terdesak oleh tekanan energi dua sosok asing yang mengepungnya.

Saat itu juga, pandangan Harry berubah merah. Tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang masih cidera, ia berlari ke arah Lucius seraya melepaskan energi yang cukup besar. Dalam hitungan detik pot-pot di sepanjang koridor pecah berantakan. Tanah merah di dalamnya berhamburan. Sementara dua makhluk asing yang mengganggu Lucius menghilang. Harry langsung tersungkur lemas. Beruntung malam masih panjang. Setidaknya ia tak perlu khawatir 'pertunjukkan kecilnya' diketahui orang lain.

Harry tersengal, masih dalam posisi duduk dan berusaha mengatur nafas. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Persendiannya terasa nyeri seperti dihujam puluhan jarum. Efek ini selalu Harry alami jika terpaksa harus mengusir beberapa individu kasat mata sekaligus. Kalau bukan karena Lucius, Harry mungkin tak akan melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti tadi. Jujur saja, melihat Lucius sedang kesulitan, Harry tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menolongnya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Harry Potter? Kau menghancurkan properti rumah sakit! Apa kau sadar pihak rumah sakit bisa meminta ganti rugi, hah?"—tapi yang ditolong justru marah-marah.

' _Apa-apaan ini?',_ Ingin rasa Harry menyumpal mulut tajam Lucius dengan bongkahan tanah. Bukannya ia berharap Lucius akan berterimakasih, tapi tidak bisakah dia menghargai usaha Harry yang berniat tulus membantunya?

"Lucius, aku cuma—"

"Apapun alasannya, kau tidak bisa berbuat onar sembarangan. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam di sini, hah?"

' _Berbuat onar?'_

"Aku mencarimu. Lalu kulihat kau terdesak oleh dua makhluk tadi, jadi—"

"Mereka sudah menjadi penghuni di sini sejak 10 tahun lalu, jelas saja mereka lebih kuat dariku. Tapi aku juga tidak berniat kalah. Aku hampir menang kalau saja kau tidak datang mengganggu!"

' _Mengganggu?'_

"Apa kau ingin pamer padaku, Harry?"

' _Pamer?'_

"Kau ingin menunjukkan kalau kau lebih kuat dariku, begitu?!"

' _Yang benar saja!'_

"Kalau memang benar, harusnya kau tidak usah datang!"

"Cukup, Lucius!"

Bentakan Harry membuat Lucius tersentak. Sepasang matanya terbelalak menerima reaksi Harry yang diluar dugaan. Ia juga sama sekali tak menyangka, dengan kondisi lemah saja Harry masih sanggup memancarkan energi yang cukup kuat hingga membuatnya mundur dua langkah.

"Kalau memang kau tidak mau membantuku membereskan kekacauan ini, lebih baik kau pergi." Dengan susah payah Harry berusaha bangkit menggunakan tongkat peyangga dan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa. "Menolonngmu adalah keinginanku sendiri. Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua akibatnya. Pergilah, Lucius! "

Lucius menggeram sengit. Memang Harry pikir siapa dirinya? Datang begitu saja, ikut campur urusan orang, lalu main usir sesuka hati. Harga diri Lucius jelas terluka. Apalagi saat melihat Harry mulai memunguti serpihan pot dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Meski harus tertatih bahkan hampir jatuh berkali-kali, namun Harry tak menyerah. Pemandangan berulang itu membuat rasa tak mau kalah dalam diri Lucius membuncah.

Ia kesal. Benci. Marah.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan, Lucius iri dengan keberanian serta semangat yang dimiliki manusia di hadapannya.

Harry baru saja hendak meraih pecahan pot terakhir ketika desakan energi mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras hingga membentur dinding. Belum sempat Harry merespon rasa sakit yang menyengat, sepasang lengan menghantam persis di sisi kanan kiri kepalanya. Manik kelabu berkilat menghujam dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Menatapnya lekat seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa?" Lucius mendesis berbahaya. "Kenapa kau lebih kuat dariku, Potter? Kenapa?" Tekanan energinya berhamburan tak terkendali, membuat Harry kesulitan bernapas.

"Lu-Lucius... " Harry berusaha berontak, tapi Lucius bersikeras mengurungnya. "Lepaskan... Sa-sakit..." Apakah Lucius berniat membunuhnya?

"Kenapa kau memiliki apa yang tidak kumiliki? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan semua yang tidak bisa kulakukan?" wajah Lucius semakin mendekat. Keningnya nyaris bertemu dengan kening Harry. "Apa rahasiamu, Potter? Katakan!"

Energi negatif semakin meluap, Harry semakin melemah. Jika tak dihentikan, Lucius bisa tenggelam oleh aura hitam yang dihasilkannya sendiri. Harry harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Kau menyebalkan, Potter! Aku benci padamu!"

Di ambang batas kesadaran yang hampir hilang, tiba-tiba Harry teringat kata-kata ibunya. Ia ingat, ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukan. Msih ada harapan bagi Lucius untuk diselamatkan.

Dengan susah payah Harry melawan tekanan energi Lucius. Ia gerakan kedua tangan kebasnya ke atas, menggapai punggung tegap yang masih memancarkan hawa panas, lalu mendekapnya.

Ibarat kobaran api yang padam karena disiram air, pelukan lemah Harry langsung menyumbat aliran energi negatif Lucius. Namun Harry tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar mengetahui hasil usahanya. Ia hanya mampu berbisik lirih sebelum hitam pekat mengambil alih.

"Aku meraihmu... Lucius..."

.

.

.

" _Roh yang tak lagi memiliki raga dulunya adalah manusia juga, Harry. Mereka tak berbeda dengan kita. Perubahan dimensilah yang menjadi penyebab ketidakstabilan emosi mereka. Dan orang-orang seperti kita berpeluang untuk membantu mereka di saat-saat sulit. Yaitu dengan menjadi pihak yang mampu meraih mereka sebelum terjatuh penuh ke dalam kegelapan."_

 ** _~###~_**

Setelah insiden di koridor bangsal Ravenclaw terjadi, Harry tidak pernah bertemu Lucius lagi. Telah berkali-kali ia mencari ke tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi, namun sosok pirang berseringai khas itu tak pernah tampak. Harry agak cemas. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau dua makhluk astral tempo hari kembali mengganggu dan sukses mengusir teman barunya. Cidera kaki yang belum sembuh tidak memungkinkan Harry untuk mencari ke luar bangsal. Dr. Snape yang menanganinya bisa marah besar. Belum lagi kalau Hermione tahu, Harry bisa lebih lama menginap di Hogwarts. Oleh sebab itu ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Lucius baik-baik saja di mana pun berada.

Menjelang senja Dr. Severus Snape datang berkunjung. Usai memeriksa kondisi Harry, dokter ahli yang selalu bermuka masam itu berbincang dengan ibu Harry. Sepertinya mereka saling mengenal. Harry sempat mencuri dengar isi pembicaraan mereka dari balik majalah remaja yang dijadikan alibi.

"Bagaimana kondisi keponakanmu, Severus?"

"Dia bukan keponakanku, Lily."

"Jangan begitu, Severus. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau selalu membelanya. Lagipula, kurasa dia anak yang baik."

"Soal ini dan itu tidaklah sama, Lily. Kau belum mengenal bagaimana prilaku anak itu."

"Kenakalan adalah hal lumrah bagi anak-anak usia remaja. Mereka sedang berkembang dan ingin menunjukkan diri. Karena itulah mereka sering memberontak jika tidak diberi kebebasan. Harry juga begitu."

Diam-diam Harry tersenyum bangga mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Tak salah jika wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu menjadi psikolog. Kemampuannya memahami setiap individu selalu membuat Harry terpana.

"Dia masih kritis. Ayah dan ibunya sudah pasrah dengan apapun keputusan Dr. Riddle minggu depan. Batas kesabaran mereka hanya bertahan selama 12 bulan."

"Dan kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja, Severus?"

"Lily, aku bukan Tuhan."

Seluruh percakapan berhenti di sana. Harry tak lagi mendengar kalimat apapun dari sosok dokter berambut hitam atau pun ibunya. Ekspresi mereka saja telah cukup membuat Harry paham, bahwa pembicaraan itu dipastikan berujung duka.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, di hari ketiga setelah menghilang tanpa jejak, Lucius kembali muncul. Harry hampir menjatuhkan vas karena terlalu kaget.

"Lucius? Kemana saja kau?" cecar Harry, berusaha menekan suara serendah mungkin agar tidak membangunkan penghuni bangsal lain.

Lucius terkikik dan memamerkan seringai. "Ayo ke luar, Harry."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Harry segera meraih kacamata yang tergeletak di atas meja dan bergegas menuruni ranjang. Ia masih sedikit tertatih, namun sudah tidak menggunakan kruk penyangga lagi. Ia jadi lebih leluasa bergerak. Oh, bukan itu saja. Keberadaan Lucius di sampingnya membuat langkah Harry terasa lebih ringan. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu senang karena ia tak perlu lagi menyusuri lorong sepi seorang diri.

"Kau sudah tidak pakai tongkat, ya," ujar Lucius setengah tatapan mengejek.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sejak kau menghilang," Harry menjawab lugas, tanpa menyembunyikan sebersit nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

"Ah, maaf soal itu. Aku tidak bermaksud menghilang sebenarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya cukup waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lucius tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Ia justru menghilang dari pandangan dan nyaris membuat Harry panik kalau saja tidak memunculkan kembali dirinya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruang terbuka yang luas. Kumpulan tanaman hias membuat Harry sadar bahwa Lucius membawanya ke taman yang terletak di sebelah barat bangunan rumah sakit. Mata hijaunya bergerak kesana kemari. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Harry bisa melihat ruang I.C.U bangsal Slytherin yang menjadi tiitik pertemuannya dengan Lucius pertama kali.

"Aku tidak ingat ada taman di dekat ruang I.C.U Slytherin, Lucius."

"Kau terlalu terpikat padaku, Harry. Makanya kau tidak sadar ada taman sebesar ini."

"Ck, kau dan kesombonganmu itu."

Lucius tersenyum menatap Harry yang masih beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. Sosok pirang itu menghilang lagi dan muncul di tengah rimbunan mawar.

"Dari taman ini, langit tampak lebih luas daripada di halaman belakang."

"Hm, kau benar," balas Harry. Tertegun sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Lucius, jangan berdiri di sana."

Lucius tampak bingung. "Eh? Kenapa?" ia bertanya heran.

Kerutan-kerutan muncul di kening Harry, pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Faktanya, Harry memang sedang berusaha mencari jawaban pertanyaan Lucius. Entahlah, ia sendiri ragu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan posisi Lucius sekarang. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang sangat mengganggu saat melihat Lucius berdiri di tengah rimbunan mawar. Kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah tampak seperti lautan darah. Dan Harry takut Lucius akan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Oh, Harry tahu ini sangat tidak rasional. Tapi, ia bisa apa? Bukankah perasaan memiliki pengaruh terhadap cara berpikir manusia? Harry benar-benar merasa seperti itu sekarang.

"Harry? _Are you okay_?"

Suara rendah Lucius membuat Harry sedikit terkejut. Terlalu serius berpikir membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Lucius yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau sedikit pucat, Harry. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke—"

" _No! Don't!_ " Harry menjawab cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lucius mengangguk kecil meski tak sepenuhnya percaya. Mereka menuju sebuah kursi di pinggir taman yang menghadap tepat ke ruang I.C.U.

"Soal tempo hari, kejadian di koridor bangsal Ravenclaw, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Harry," Lucius membuka pembicaraan. "Aku... sama sekali tidak membencimu. Aku hanya merasa malu karena tidak sanggup mempertahankan diriku sendiri dan akhirnya malah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting jangan diulangi lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa membantumu kalau kau benar-benar dikuasai energi negatif."

"Ya, aku mengerti," Lucius mengangguk mantap. "Dan, Harry, sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku bisa pulang."

Harry terdiam. Niat awalnya memang ingin membantu Lucius menemukan jalan menuju ketenangan abadi. Dan masih tak berubah sampai saat ini. Tapi, kenapa, ada ketidakrelaan yang mulai merayap saat Harry mendengar kata-kata Lucius barusan? Bukankah itu kabar yang baik?

"O-oh, begitukah? Apa yang membuatmu yakin, Lucius?"

"Tiga hari ini aku berpikir dan merenung. Aku berusaha mengingat mengapa aku bisa menjadi aku yang sekarang. Dan, entahlah, aku tiba-tiba merasa lebih tenang. Jadi, kupikir tak lama lagi aku bisa kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada."

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu, Harry. Terimakasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku."

"Hm, tentu saja, Lucius."

Tak adanya kontak mata membuat Lucius sedikit curiga. Semenjak beberapa menit tadi, Harry bersikap seperti enggan menatapnya. Lucius tidak suka diabaikan. Jadi, diraihnya wajah Harry dengan kedua tangan dan dihadapkan ke arahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak senang aku pulang?" tuduh Lucius

"Siapa yang tidak senang?" Harry mengelak.

"Kau. Wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak senang."

"Wajahku tidak bicara, bodoh. Mulutku yang bicara."

"Leluconmu garing, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak sedang membuat _cookies_ , Lucius."

"Hei, garing dan renyah itu berbeda, bodoh!"

"Bagiku sama."

"Cih, kau arogan sekali, Potter."

Harry tersenyum tipis. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian dengan lelucon hambar karena tak ingin Lucius tahu bahwa dugaannya tepat.

" _Anyway_ , kalau aku sudah tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hobi menyelinapmu ini?" tanya Lucius kemudian.

"Hm, mencari teman baru, mungkin," jawab Harry enteng.

Lucius sedikit merengut. "Mudah sekali kau menggantikanku."

"Tidak baik terjebak dalam masalalu," Harry berusaha menjelaskan senetral mungkin.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku."

"Lucius, kau tidak boleh—"

Belum selesai Harry bicara, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir lain. Hanya beberapa detik bersentuhan, namun mampu membuat Harry membeku. Syaraf otaknya gagal memberi respon atas rangsangan yang diterima. Seluruh organ tubuhnya seakan berhenti bekerja, kecuali jantungnya yang justru berdegup puluhan kali lebih cepat.

Harry tak percaya bahwa dia dan Lucius—

"Dengan ini kau akan selalu mengingatku," Lucius menarik wajahnya beberapa senti untuk menatap mata hijau Harry dengan lembut. Kemudian ia berseringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kecuali kalau kau membiarkan setiap hantu yang kau jadikan teman untuk menciummu juga."

Belum sempat Harry mendapatkan kembali kemampuan untuk bicara, satu sentuhan lain jatuh di keningnya. Kali ini dilengkapi oleh bisikan rendah yang menuntun kelopak matanya untuk terpejam.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Harry..."

.

.

.

Malam itu Harry terserang insomnia mendadak untuk pertama kali. Setiap kelopak matanya tertutup, wajah Lucius selalu hadir membayangi. Harry tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia ingin berdiskusi dengan Ron dan Hermione. Namun, kemudian ia teringat bahwa pertemuannya dengan Lucius bersifat rahasia. Oleh karena itu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka sudah seharusnya juga menjadi rahasia.

Keesokan harinya, Lucius tetap datang seperti biasa. Sosok pirang itu sama sekali tak mengungkit 'peristiwa kecil' yang melibatkan mereka kemarin malam. Dia tetap sombong, angkuh dan senang mengejek Harry. Seringai khasnya pun tidak berubah. Harry juga sebisa mungkin bersikap normal. Hanya saja—mungkin cuma firasat—tubuh Lucius lebih terlihat samar dibanding sebelumnya.

Tiga hari kemudian Lucius kembali menghilang. Kali ini Harry tidak berniat mencari. Seharian ia hanya berdiam di ranjang, membahas pelajaran yang tertinggal di sekolah saat Hermione dan Ron datang berkunjung. Ia juga berbincang ringan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Tak ada yang berbeda. Setidaknya sampai malam tiba.

Rembulan pucat yang mengintip dari balik awan menjadi saksi ketika Harry duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit. Embun malam hari menyisakan titik air di lensa kacamata. Harry tak melakukan apapun selain diam. Seperti orang yang tengah menunggu.

Sebenarnya Harry memang tengah menunggu. Menunggu hasil pencarian, tepatnya. Seharian ini ia telah berkonsentrasi, berusaha menemukan hawa keberadaan yang belum ditemukan hingga detik ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Harry berharap prediksinya meleset. Ia berharap eksistensi yang telah lenyap akan kembali.

Namun, sekeras apapun Harry menajamkan indera, kenyataan tidak dapat diubah. Kekosongan itu tetap ada. Memaksa senyuman pedih dan sepasang mata hijau berkaca saat pemiliknya terisak dalam keheningan.

"Selamat tinggal, Lucius..."

 **~###~**

Satu tahun kemudian. Di aula utama Universitas Hogwarts.

Upacara penyambutan bagi mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru berjalan meriah dan tertib. Ratusan mahasiswa yang beruntung mendapatkan satu kursi di Universitas Hogwarts berbondong-bondong menuju asrama masing-masing setelah upacara penyambutan resmi ditutup. Mereka diberi waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap mengikuti acara penyambutan berikutnya.

Rasa takjub masih menyelimuti Harry. Sulit dipercaya ia berhasil mengukuhkan diri di universitas yang juga menjadi tempat ayah dan ibunya menuntut ilmu. Dinding batu Hogwarts begitu kokoh. Seolah memperingatkan bahwa siapapun yang tak memiliki jiwa kompetensi akan tersingkir di sini. Begitu ketatnya persaingan. Harry bertekad akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan nilai yang sempurna.

"Harry, apa kau tahu—" suara melengking Hermione terdengar "— yang dulu menanganimu di rumah sakit menjadi salah satu dosen pengajar di sini?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Ibuku sudah mengatakannya," jawab Harry.

"Dan apa kau tahu, keponakannya yang ajaib juga menjadi mahasiswa seperti kita."

"Ajaib?" ulang Ron. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, anak itu dulu pernah koma selama setahun karena suatu hal. Ketika orang tuanya hampir menyerah, anak itu sadar."

"Wow, seperti dalam dongeng," Ron berusaha terlihat terkesan, padahal Harry tahu sahabat berambut merahnya ini berniat meledek.

Harry berusaha menghargai antusias Hermione dengan bertanya, "Kau tahu siapa namanya, Hermione?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Kurasa _something-_ Malfoy atau seperti itulah."

"Hei, Malfoy bukannya nama keluarga yang turun-temurun menjadi mahasiswa Hogwarts?" Ron berseru. Kali ini tampak serius berminat dengan topik pembicaraan.

" _Exactly_ , Ron. Malfoy adalah Penguasa Slytherin."

"Penguasa Slytherin?"

Hermione memusatkan perhatian kepada Harry yang baru saja bersuara.

"Benar, Harry. Itu karena setiap anggota keluarga Malfoy pasti menghuni asrama Slytherin."

Harry hanya mengangguk-angguk. Paling tidak kini ia tahu bahwa ada nama yang begitu melegenda di Hogwarts. Ia jadi menerka-nerka, seperti apa titisan Malfoy yang tahun ini menghuni asrama Slytherin, seperti kata Hermione.

" _Okay, guys_ , ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Waktu kita terbatas, lho," Ron mengingatkan. Ketiganya segera bergegas menuju gedung asrama Gryffindor yang terletak di sebelah timur.

Harry berjalan sambil berusaha memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia hampir sukses dengan buku terakhir ketika seseorang melintas dan tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Tak dapat dihindari, satu buku Harry jatuh ke lantai.

" _Sorry_ , tidak sengaja."

" _It's okay_."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry menyambar bukunya. Ia hampir kembali melangkah saat namanya disebut oleh sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Harry Potter..."

Gerakan kaki Harry tertahan. Ia tak sempat mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang telah tertinggal jauh dari Ron dan Hermione. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Suara itu lebih dari familiar. Lebih dari sekedar dikenal.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau lupa padaku, Kacamata sialan."

Ada tawa kecil mengudara. Waktu seolah terhenti dan menyisakan Harry dan seseorang yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah entitas yang tak telah lama hilang. Sebuah entitas yang telah direlakan dan menjadi rahasia selama setahun belakangan.

"Apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu lagi, eh?"

Semua kenangan terpendam melintas di kepala. Silih berganti bagaikan _slide_ dalam sebuah film. Ranjang pasien, ruang I.C.U, koridor bangsal, bangku besi, rimbunan mawar, rembulan malam, serta dua kecup perpisahan.

Satu sentuhan membimbing tubuh kaku Harry untuk berbalik. Harum parfum maskulin merebak, menjadi tanda bahwa mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Wanginya seperti perpaduan pinus dan citrus. Terasa menenangkan.

Dan begitu Harry akhirnya bisa mengangkat wajah, ia kembali bertemu dengan seringai khas berhias tirai pirang mencapai tengkuk putih. Sepasang manik kelabu menyapa. Sarat akan rindu dengan kuantitas yang sama.

"Ini aku, Draco 'Lucius' Malfoy."

Tiga kata yang merangkai sebuah nama telah merealisasikan wujud ke dalam sosok pemuda tampan. Bertubuh tegap dalam balutan kemeja hitam yang elegan. Begitu nyata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Harry."

Hampir pecah lapisan bening yang membungkus iris hijau indera penglihatan Harry. Disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata, ia yakin bahwa pertemuan kali ini akan bersifat lebih dari sekedar rahasia.

*F*I*N*

A/N :

 _Hello, everyone~ Purikazu here~_ *lambai tangan*

Ini fiksi pertama saya di fandom Harpot. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan bisa menghibur semua _reader_.

Fiksi ini saya hadiahkan untuk **KazukiNatsu** sebagai kado ultahnya yang sangat terlambat. _Gomen ne, my dearest... I hope you will like this one._

Yosh, sekian perkenalan singkat saya. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan  
(termasuk typo yg selalu jadi kelemahan saya). Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

 _Bye~_


End file.
